1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates generally to methods and systems for using knowledge of the current or predicted head and camera movements of the user to dynamically adjust display parameters to avoid or to compensate for discrepancies of visual artifacts in the visual field. This may be completed on a fine grain basis, for instance on an intra-frame basis so as to eliminate or reduce discrepancies of visual artifacts in the visual field and reduce latency and, more specifically according to aspects of certain embodiments, to methods and systems for providing variable duty cycle capability to the display for use in combination with display images with heads-up displays for augmented reality applications so as to reduce the effects of head or camera movement.
2. General Background
Previous attempts have been made to solve the problem of a display containing discrepancies of visual artifacts in the visual field that may be caused by head and camera movements, for example by increasing the frame rate of the whole graphics system. This solution may overly tax resources when a more elegant, lower complexity, lower power and lower cost solution may use knowledge of the current or predicted head and camera movements of the user to modify a frame on an intra-frame basis.
There may be many types of visual artifacts in the visual field that may be caused by head and camera movements. A camera may take pictures of a room at a rate of 24 frames per second, 30 frames per second or even 60 frames per second. As the camera pans the room the camera takes snapshots of the room. If the camera moves fast enough, the difference in time between each snapshot may be significant and data in between frames may be lost, not captured or distorted.
One type of visual artifact that may be caused by the effects of the head or the camera movements is judder effect. The visual artifact may be generated by a method of image acquisition in which each frame may be recorded from a snapshot at a single point in time. Judder effect is perceived when eyes attempt to track a moving object across a display screen which may be captured by a camera panning across the object. Video and film create the illusion of movement by rapidly displaying an object at different discrete locations, some number of times per second. However, your eyes track moving objects by moving smoothly. As a result, the object's position tends to gradually fall behind where your eyes may be looking, and then suddenly may catch up when the new frame appears. In film, frames are captured at 24 times per second, which may be slow enough to create a noticeable feeling of vibration or “judder”. The judder effect may be the sudden catch up, sometimes referred to as a jerk as a new frame appears. This method of video capture may produce distortions of fast-moving objects.
Accordingly, it is desirable to address the limitations in the art. For example, there exists a need to provide for systems and methods that may reduce the judder effect issue for a camera that may be panning an object faster than the frame render speed.